Mirror Struck
by Ciel Leon
Summary: Harry James Potter was a stillborn in the physical plane, but in the spiritual plan he is a soul fated to roam through the realm of mirrors, but he manages to learn from an unexpected Hogwarts student how to wield magic, and also falls in love with the person he would have been fated to kill had he been born alive. Eventual LVTMR/HP Rating will rise later on.
1. Happenings

_Summary: Harry James Potter was a stillborn in the physical plane, but in the spiritual plan he is a soul fated to roam through the realm of mirrors, to learn from an unexpected Hogwarts student how to wield magic and to fall in love with the person he would have been fated to kill had he been born alive._

_Warnings: __Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with eventual yaoi._

_Pairings: Will eventually be a Voldemort(older version of Tom)/ Harry _

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, no matter how much I may want to._

**_P.S. I have nothing to say to my faithful readers except that this was an idea thats been bugging me for a very long time and that I am sooo not sorry for writing this. Yes, I love you all, but I had this on my mind so it got written. Enjoy it if you can. ^.^ *mutters: I think the plot bunnies like attacking me in hordes...*_**

* * *

_**Mirror Struck**_

**By Ciel Leon**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Happenings**

It doesn't matter what Fate is- a he or a she, a good or an evil, a god or a demon, a black or a white- somehow, it always gets screwed over.

This time it was screwed over significantly.

And it all started with the sound of silence in a hospital room.

Room 401 on the fourth floor in the Spell Damage Ward of Saint Mungo's Hospitals for Magical Maladies and Injury's to be precise.

Room 401 was the hospital room currently inhabited by one Lily Potter nee- Evans, as well as her husband. Mrs. Potter had been in an incident involving a squad of Death Eaters, a raid, and a mispronounced spell that had caused her to collapse in pain in the middle of Diagon Alley. A Medi-Wizard on scene had barely enough time to deliver her to St. Mungo's enterance room before collapsing himself due to magical and physical exhaustion.

Lily had been seven months pregnant at the time, well rounded in the stomach, but not large enough around to cause her feet so much discomfort that she could not go out shopping, or meet up with Alice Longbottom- a friend of hers from Hogwarts.

Lily wasn't supposed to be out- neither was James seeing as how they were supposed to be in hiding, however Frank Longbottom had begged (on hands and knees, literally) for an escape- which had led to both expecting couples to meet up in the magical alley.

James hadn't been near her when the spell had hit- having to duel a fiercely giggling, half-way mad Bellatrix Lestrange.

Aside from this, all Lily knew was that one second she was dueling Mulciber with slightly impeded reflexes, then she had seen out of the corner of her eye a light- a spell she would realize later- blood red in color heading straight for her unguarded back. She had tried to move, to fall down, to duck- _anything, _but the spell still grazed her, and that had been enough to send her into an agony that had her on the ground screaming before falling unconscious. Apparently that was when the Medi-Wizard had saved her life and dragged her out of the line of fire, casting shield charms and defensive spells all the while.

A Surgery had to be performed as soon as she was in the hospital. The Medi-witch in charge of her care had simply levitated her on to a gurney, and shoved some potions down her throat before beginning her work.

It was only the impromptu surgery that had saved Mrs. Potters life, and it was only afterwards when she and James were informed of the cost.

Their only son- their first born- had been killed by the spell that had nearly taken Lily's life.

So now the couple sat in their assigned medical room, in silence. Lily was staring blankly at the wall across from her, hand clutching desperately at her newly scared abdomen, tear-tracks and puffy eyes marring her beautiful face. Meanwhile, James sat in the stiff chair by the bed, head in his hands, his chest shaking with the force of his own dry sobs.

All the two knew was that their son- the one they had been waiting for since speaking their marriage vows- was gone from them forever.

They had no idea that the soul of their son was flourishing in a different plane.

* * *

It was called the mirror realm by its' few inhabitance.

A place of coming and going, simply an in-between that was a mere reflection of the physical realm it was connected to via the many mirrors created by both Muggle and Magical alike.

It was also probably the best place to grow up in.

People passing through are either kind or simply ignore those around them to rush to wherever they are heading for, all sorts of knowledge can be gained from those nice enough to stop for a few moments, and then of course, one can listen to all sorts of conversations that are made by people who stand beside mirrors in the physical realm itself.

Many babes wouldn't have been able to survive without any singular attention within the mirror realm, but Harry Potter thrived, the small but frequent cooing and attention he gained by various strangers in the realm helped him to grow up as normally as possible. Once he was old enough to understand what they were saying the strangers would hold conversations with him on various topics, most often speaking about the realm they were from or the realm they were trying to reach.

Harry wasn't like the other souls he knew- he'd tried walking out of a mirror in the mirror realm once only to feel a vague sense of dissolving before he was standing in front of the mirror he had attempted to walk through.

Young Harry was told when he was seven that he could never return to or move onto another physical plane because- the stranger had put it quite bluntly- he had no physical body to return his spiritual form _to._

So Harry did the next best thing, he moved through the endless floating mirrors, watching and listening to the ones that caught his eye and would sit and watch them for hours, learning how to read, write, sing, dance, to do math, learn several languages- and then, on the day he turned ten, Harry found the millions upon millions of mirrors that would change his whole being.

After all- seeing magic for the first time would do that to anyone.

* * *

Harry called what he did 'mirror scrying', it was the best way to describe it to the strangers that came and went through the mirror realm.

Harry was eleven now, and had faithfully explored the many mirrors that seemed to focus upon what it's inhabitance called 'the Magical World'. Harry guessed that the set of mirrors he watched every day were in Britain, seeing as how the people spoke in English and sounded like a very proud Londoner the young boy had spoken to a few days before he had found his mirrors.

Harry focused on watching the mirrors belonging to a place called Hogwarts in particular- the place was a school after-all, and Harry was very eager to learn.

The young boy watched lessons for each grade, making sense of several but not all of them- he didn't get too upset about this since sometimes he ended up watching certain classes out of order or classes for older students, but the magic made him both happy and excited all the same.

Young Harry didn't have a 'wand' like the students of Hogwarts, in fact, the things he did in the mirror realm didn't always have the same result as they should have if Harry had actually been at Hogwarts. One time, for example, Harry had been focusing on turning an immaterial pocket watch a stranger had given him into a donkey, but the little metal item decided it wanted to be a bunny instead.

Harry found he wasn't upset about this at all, and continued to practice what he could. Sometimes, a spell would leave him feeling light and energetic, but the opposite was also true. Harry had tried to cast a cheering charm once and once the spell was cast, Harry was left feeling exhausted and mopey.

It was sometime into the schools second semester when Harry found a friend in the young Slytherin Theodore Nott.


	2. The Boy in the Glass

Summary:_ Harry James Potter was a stillborn in the physical plane, but in the spiritual plan he is a soul fated to roam through the realm of mirrors, to learn from an unexpected Hogwarts student how to wield magic and to fall in love with the person he would have been fated to kill had he been born alive._

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with eventual yaoi._

_Pairings: Will eventually be a Voldemort(older version of Tom)/ Harry _

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, no matter how much I may want to._

_**P.S.- Yep quick update, no it probably won't happen that often. Alrighty then, hope Y'all enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Mirror Struck**_

**By Ciel Leon**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Boy in the Glass**

When he was only a boy, Theo had been told many stories by his older brother.

Many of these stories would often have another kid in tears, or stuck with nightmares for the rest of their childhood.

Not Theodore though- he loved these horror stories, sometimes even thought they had really happened- and there wasn't a story in Mals repertoire that had scared Theodore, even when he was younger.

No, the honor for scaring Theodore Nott so badly he had nightmares for _days_, let alone _weeks_ belonged to Theodore's Aunt.

It was a story the young Slytherin would remember for the rest of his life- regardless of what dangers he faced in real life.

The story had been called '_Mirror Trap' _and while Theo had scoffed at the name initially, he also learned to _never_ judge something because of the way it sounds.

Then again, no adult would usually allow their children to be told a story where every single mirror in the world, as well as the inhabitance of the 'invisible' creatures in the mirror suddenly come alive and, for no apparent reason, become focused on killing (in some of the most grotesque ways) the protagonist.

Yeah. Theodore would admit it freely. His Aunt was one hell of a story teller and he'd been scared shitless.

So it was with the memory of that particular story that had Theodore _screaming like a little girl_ when he saw the boy in the mirror while going down the second floor staircase to the first while heading down to the dungeons.

His reaction did the last thing he wanted it to do. It drew the boys attention to him.

So he did what anyone who was confronted with the one thing they think of as their worst nightmare.

Translation? He bolted all the way down into the dungeons, through the portrait hole hiding the Slytherin Common Room, up the stairs to his dorm room and hid underneath his covers, trembling and trying to convince himself that it was all just a bad dream- he even pinched himself.

No luck of course.

* * *

When Theodore passed the same mirror he'd spotted the boy in the next day while heading towards Transfiguration, he eyed the reflective glass suspiciously before moving on.

The fact that the mirror was empty only helped to solidify the idea that what he had seen the other night was merely a hallucination.

But of course, it was just his luck that when he sat down on the Slytherin side of the classroom that he caught sight of the one mirror in the room- the one hanging on the wall on the far left wall of the classroom, perfectly in his line of sight and with the image of a perfectly curious boy watching McGonagall move about and lecture the class.

Theo didn't pay attention to the teacher at all that period- he was too focused on making sure the boy in the glass wouldn't come out of the mirror and try to kill everyone.

* * *

From then on Theodore was seeing the boy everywhere at least twice a day.

Sometimes in hallway mirrors, other times in the mirrors on the walls of the Grand Staircase, and many times in his own classrooms.

The more days that went by, the more Theodore relaxed.

The boy wasn't doing anything after-all, he was just watching, and perhaps listening to the teachers and the students themselves.

Later on, Theo realized no one else had noticed the boy and a feeling of pity began to slowly build up inside him- something that would have Theo both cursing and praising Merlin himself due to the decision he made after three weeks of observation.

Theodore decided he wanted to meet the boy in the glass.

* * *

Theodore realized later that he wouldn't be able to talk to the boy in the glass during the day- there were just too many people roaming the corridors, he would ultimately be spotted and it would just end up being a huge mess.

So the young Slytherin snuck out late that night and, after some deliberation, chose to seek out Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and use the mirrors there to interact with the boy in the mirrors.

After finding the bathroom and avoiding several teachers along the way, Theo stood in front of one of the sinks that had a mirror set into the stone above the faucet.

He stood in front of the mirror awkwardly, shifting his weight nervously while he waited for the face he'd become so familiar with to appear in front of him.

It was after fifteen minutes of nervous twitching that Theodore finally had enough.

"Hey!" Theodores' voice was a harsh whisper as he tapped on the glass, "Are you still in there? Or am I just hallucinating that you exist in the first place?"

...

"_Hellooo?!_"

* * *

Harry had never thought he'd hear anyone talking to a mirror until he head the first 'Hey!'.

Blinking, the eleven year-old's eyes darted around cautiously, searching for the person who might have been calling him out.

Whatever the person in front of the mirror in the physical realm said next was muffled and spoken so quickly the words seemed to run into each other to make it sound something like: yotilheroriushulcinatinuexit eirsalace.

Harry blinked, slightly confused even as his eyes continued to scan his favorite set of mirrors for anyone-

It was another boy, a student at the school- Hogwarts- if the robes were anything to go by, and in the snake house apparently too.

Hesitantly, Harry took a step forward towards only to recoil when the other boy- dark brown hair awry and dark brown eyes searching the reflective surface of the mirror- called out a louder and more impatient '_Hellooo!?_'.

It took Harry a few moments to reach the mirror the boy was using and by the time he did, the boy was already turning away.

That is, until Harry knocked gently against the glass on his side of their separate dimensions.

The boy wheeled about in surprise, untamed hair flowing with his movements as he came to a rest, facing the mirror again, his eyes wide and filled with wonder.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he finally heard the other boys' voice clearer than ever.

"_Wow._"


	3. The 'Inquisitor'

Summary:_ Harry James Potter was a stillborn in the physical plane, but in the spiritual plan he is a soul fated to roam through the realm of mirrors, to learn from an unexpected Hogwarts student how to wield magic and to fall in love with the person he would have been fated to kill had he been born alive._

_Warnings: Profanity, Alternate Universe, Cussing, Maiming, Death, Spirits, possible snarkyness along with eventual yaoi._

_Pairings: Will eventually be a Voldemort(older version of Tom)/ Harry _

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, no matter how much I may want to._

_**P.S. - Hi people! Slight Filler Chapter here, but it sets the stage for the rest of the story! Be prepared for a major time jump as well- we're sprinting forward by five years! The boys are now 16! Oh, and this chapter also informs about what's going on with everyone else too! Including, Lily and Dumbledore! I mustn't forget! Tom appears too! Well… Kinda… You'll see.**_

* * *

_**Mirror Struck**_

**By Ciel Leon**

* * *

**Chapter 3- '**_**The Inquisitor'**_

Sometimes, Lily spotted a pair of bright green eyes- eyes like hers, the type her son would have been born with- peering at her from the inside of a mirror.

At first she believed it was just her imagination, the second time she forced herself into believing that she was just catching the sight of her own reflection, the third time it became obvious that there was something in the mirror.

She became eager and horrified- already tense and paranoid due to her long hours working as an Unspeakable and dealing with the meetings of the Order. Every glimpse she caught of those bright green eyes made her believe for a second that her son- her baby Harrison- was alive somewhere, only to face the horror that this could be anyone scrying her from the mirror.

Slowly her paranoia built, and in the few hours she managed to spend with James (who had dived head first into his work as an Auror) lead to his building worry and concern for her health.

Then one day, she realized she had gone over a week without seeing those bright green eyes- she became even more cautious waiting for some type of trouble, but soon days became weeks, and weeks became months which in turn became years.

But she never forgot those eyes, a color even brighter than hers staring at her, and when she realized that those eyes would probably never watch her again, she felt strangely bereft. Despite this, Lily continued to soldier on, falling back into her routine and calming James's nerves.

* * *

Harry came to find Theodore's presence both soothing and enlightening.

The wild haired brunet enjoyed regaling Harry with the tales he grew up with, teaching his obsidian haired friend about Pureblood tradition, history and etiquette, and in return he found out more about Harry.

Harry told Theodore of his conversations with those that traveled through the Mirror Realm, about what he could remember growing up, about his mirror scrying, and most important of all, the woman Harry sometimes watched who he believed might be his mother.

Theodore was skeptical of course, and told Harry not to get his hopes up, but Harry just shrugged before changing the subject.

Their study in magic never faltered either- Theodore happily helped enlighten Harry on the schedules of the upperclassmen, silently copying the schedules that were posted on the Slytherin Common Room bulletin board. He also tried to help Harry when the other boy practiced magic, and in return, Harry helped him with his homework and helped teach him spells and theories from the classes the upperclassmen attended.

However, despite their budding friendship, Theodore began to have problems with his classmates.

The Slytherins sneered at him for his lack of contacts and learning obsession- though he never showed off. Meanwhile, the Gryffindors began attempting to corner him due to the rumor of his lack of friends and confidents.

He was bullied and ridiculed despite being from a well standing pureblood family and his knowledge in magic, but he held firm, Theodore stood up for himself- he never wallowed in despair or sulked because of his situation. If anything, the state of his situation became all the more reason to hold on to Harry.

Something he did without thought, but with the strength of his whole being.

And overtime he became determined to free his friend from the mirrors that held Harry prisoner.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to do.

The Prophecy from sixteen years ago had never come true.

Lily and James' child had been a stillborn and the child belonging to Frank and Alice Longbottom was never 'marked' as 'the Dark Lords vanquisher', hell, Tom hadn't even invaded the Longbottoms' house when the three Lestranges had tortured Neville's parents to insanity.

Dumbledore sighed softly as he rolled a lemon drop idly between his thumb and fore-finger.

It didn't really matter now though did it? The 'Dark Lord' had virtually vanished off of the map- the Death Eater attacks faded into people's memory like a bad dream and Dumbledore was left with a sense of foreboding for what was to come.

He occasionally called upon Severus to ask about the Dark Mark- to no luck- even as he scoured the newspapers for any news of any hint of Dark Magic.

He always found nothing.

* * *

There was one thing the Daily prophet failed to 'get the scoop' on that year- bad luck on their part.

It was actually an article in the few newspapers mailed out only to the Pureblood families that subscribed to them.

_The Inquisitor_ was written by Pureblood for Purebloods, it searched vigorously for the truth of the happenings in the Wizarding World, reported the important event (none of the gossip printed by _The Daily Prophet_), and it also made sure to note and print articles relating to Pureblood Traditions ('Subtle Insult, Genuine Complement' was a section focused on the interpretations of the actions and words of Pureblood elite), the events and scandals within the Pureblood Elite ('The Right Settings and Wrong Situations'), and the discovery of heirs to old Pureblood families (a section entitled 'New Findings of the Old Blood').

The Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry wasn't privileged to receive such a prodigious News Paper and none of his Order members even qualified to receive _The Inquisitor_ except one Severus Snape who held no interest in reading '_The gossip of Pureblood fanatics._' Thus causing the Headmaster to miss what would possibly be one of the most important articles of the century.

It was a Front Page Headline in fact, the picture of a regal, almost aloof handsome man covering the majority of the page.

The Headline exclaimed "_Heir to Slytherin Family Discovered!_"

Unfortunately for most of the student population, most of the children of even the Pureblood families did not receive _The Inquisitor_ due to the papers' desire to only print and deliver it's copies to those mature enough, and the copies would burst into flame if touched an under aged magic user- thus preventing its reading by the student population.

It just so happened that Theodore's Aunt ran the paper and sent a copy to him every morning.

So it should have been understandable when Theodore, upon catching sight of the Front Page Headline, gapped like a fish for a moment before bolting from his secluded spot at the far end of the Slytherin table in the middle of breakfast, moving as quickly as his long legs would allow, leaving the curious and scornful eyes of his peers behind as he took off towards an abandoned room with the knowledge that his friend would follow him.

He really needed to talk to Harry about this- it wasn't everyday that the Dark Lord made his first political move after over a decade of silence after all.


End file.
